Piénsalo, al menos es perseverante
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Nakuru se la pasa persiguiéndolo y Touya está tan harto que se le escapa sin querer algo que no debió, pero al menos sirve para que se de cuenta de cómo son las cosas...


**¡Piénsalo! Al menos es perseverante**

Por Ruby P. Black

Yukito se está burlando de mí otra vez, lo sé porque pone esa cara de bueno que hace frente a todo el mundo y ahí todos creen que es un santo. A veces lo es, pero tiene ese lado burlista que pocos conocemos. Quizás heredado de esa segunda personalidad.

Sólo porque es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero demasiado se lo dejo pasar. Sin embargo, el tema me tiene fastidiado.

− "Está chiflada" – le digo como si eso fuese determinante – "Ella cree que es mi novia, ¿entiendes eso? Apenas ha vuelto y ya se la pasa colgada de mí"

− "Vamos a aquella cafetería" – me dice como si no me estuviese escuchando y sólo pensase en comida – "Creo que la perseverancia es una hermosa cualidad"

Suelto un bufido. Él cree que la bruja de Hansel y Gretel tenía muchas ambiciones y eso la hacía una persona maravillosa.

− "Estamos hablando de Nakuru, ¿cierto?" - le aclaro mientras entramos a la cafetería y nos ubicamos en un lugar.

− "Si, ya sé, Touya. Pero esto no te puede tener tan enojado, ¿acaso es algo con Sakura?"

− "Sakura sigue con ese mocoso así que está muy feliz" – digo simulando malestar. La verdad es que sé que el niñato ese la cuida bastante – "Tendrías que aguantarte a Nakuru como lo hago yo, todo el tiempo colgada de mí…"

− "No le digas mocoso. Y eres un exagerado"

Miro a mi amigo fulminantemente. Que él sea un santo no implica que yo tenga el mismo nivel de paciencia. Además, la muchacha me exaspera de verdad, demasiado cariñosa, todo el tiempo queriéndose meter en mis pensamientos.

− "No exagero. Es chillona, está loca, salta, grita…" - Yuki empieza a hacer muecas y he decidido ignorarlo por ahora – "Se la pasa corriendo tras de mi pensando que lo que yo más quiero es estar en su compañía cuando lo que quiero es sacármela de encima"

− "Touya… no deb…"

− "No, te lo digo en serio Yuki. A ti esto no te pasa… ¡quisiera saber por qué! Pero ella no ha dejado de arruinarme un día desde que la conocí. Y ahora que volvió parece que sus energías se han multiplicado por cien, aparece en todos lados, me pregunta qué hago, cómo estoy, qué quiero…"

Yukito sigue haciendo muecas pero ya he soltado la lengua y lamento que él sea tan blando como para no soportar lo que de verdad pienso.

Si ella fuera menos efusiva quizás podríamos ser amigos o, tal vez, darme la oportunidad de conocerla, porque de por sí no es una chica fea. Con ese porte tan femenino, la sonrisa amplia y el cabello castaño siempre ordenado. Es decir, podría verla.

− "Yukito para ya con la compasión. A mí me tienes que compadecer"

− "No es eso, Touya"

− "Dejalo Tsukihiro, que diga todo lo que tenga que decir de mí" – dijo una voz a mis espaldas y voltee a verla. Con su uniforme de mesera y con la libreta en mano estaba la fuente de mis tormentos, con las mejillas ruborizadas y una expresión que no era capaz de definir. Y quizás sea porque, en el fondo, soy un bruto. – "Le pediré a alguien más que los atienda, así no te sientes incómodo… Kinomoto"

Mi apellido se sintió de verdad frío al ser pronunciado por primera vez de sus labios. Así que supuse que la ofendí, y por la cara que me puso Yukito, debió haber sido muchísimo.

_»Touya es un idiota«_

No podía evitar pensar otra cosa mientras me escondía en los vestidores y por fin dejaba caer algunas lágrimas que lograron que se me corriera el maquillaje que me obligaban a usar. La verdad, prefería ser más natural, más yo.

Tal vez había sido eso lo que me había jugado en contra con el muchacho al que yo quería con todo mi corazón. Era capaz de leer su alma y eso era lo que tanto me había gustado de él, aunque ahora sabía que me había equivocado y él jamás se fijaría en mí.

No tenía deseos ni de cambiarme así que terminé de poner en orden en local (luego de llorar un buen rato) y decidí cerrar. Había esquivado a Touya, y a sus miradas que exigían hablar, todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cafetería. Tan insistente se había comportado que hasta a Ritsu le extrañó que yo me portara tan esquiva.

− "¿No es ese el chico que me habías contado?" – me había dicho mientras descansábamos.

Claro que era. Pero no quería pasar más vergüenza así que lo negué. Esperaba que él se diera por vencido, que ya se quedara con todo lo que había dicho y no viniera a disculparse por lástima. Tanto lo esperaba que me sorprendí cuando lo vi de pie fuera del local.

− "Kinomoto el centro comercial está por cerrar, deberías irte" – dije con el ceño fruncido, la única forma para que no se me notara la cara de angustia. Odiaba llamarlo por su apellido. Era tan poco personal. Tan poco yo.

− "Estoy esperándote. Quiero hablar contigo" – dijo él con esa voz que logra que mis piernas se vuelvan gelatina.

Pero hoy me sentía bastante bruja así que decidí pasar por su lado e ignorarlo olímpicamente.

− "Yo no quiero hablar contigo" – dije antes de seguir caminando. ¡Sentía el corazón hecho añicos! ¿Realmente él pensaba todo eso de mí? Es decir, no soy la mujer más sencilla y sumisa del mundo pero jamás habría esperado que yo fuera tal nivel de fastidio.

Sentí un jalón en mi muñeca y una presión leve en la piel y me encontré enfrentándole.

− "¿Ahora no quieres hablar? Te pasas la vida persiguiéndome, ¿y ahora no quieres?"

− "Esa no es forma de empezar a hablar conmigo" – gruñí al sentir que la herida se abría más. Me solté de su agarre de un tirón – "Me sigues diciendo que soy un fastidio"

− "¡Es que lo eres!"

¡Pero…! ¿Quién se creía para seguir humillándome?

− "Espera…" – yo sé cuánto le costaba sincerarse pero no se lo iba a dejar fácil esta vez. Realmente me sentía lastimada – "Eres… particularmente fastidiosa, y no porque sea tu personalidad, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado. Y tú quieres venir y meterte en mi piel como si fuera tan fácil pero no lo es"

Parpadeé confusa, ¿qué quería decir con todo eso?

− "No te entiendo"

− "Cállate un instante" – insistió mirándome fijamente. ¿Me acababa de hacer callar?

Me crucé de brazos y él se acercó sujetándome, más delicadamente esta vez, de ambas muñecas para deshacer mi postura defensiva.

− "No quise decir todo eso. Sólo… me alteras un poco porque no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien sea de esa forma conmigo. Y tú estás aquí dando vuelta todo mi mundo. No debí hablar así de ti y me disculpo"

− "Está bien, no importa, estás disculpado Kinomoto" – no entendía a qué iba todo lo anterior, así que me concentré sólo en su disculpa.

− "Touya"

Volví a mirarlo confusa. Y había llegado a ese punto donde todo lo que antes me resultaba sencillo con él ahora me causa dolor de cabeza. Tal vez porque de pronto había dejado de tener el control sobre las cosas.

− "No dejes de llamarme Touya" – su voz se hizo muy suave y noté que no había soltado mis muñecas y sus manos ascendían por mis brazos dejando un camino de escalofríos. Se quedaron en mis hombros.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y sonreí.

− "Te gusto" – declaré sonriendo de lado y él se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

− "Contigo nada será fácil, ¿verdad?"

Y lo besé. Porque obviamente él no lo haría y yo me sentía lo suficientemente osada como para hacerlo. Es que así soy yo y Touya sabía que ya le facilitaba demasiadas cosas, como dónde poner sus manos al entregarme totalmente a sus labios…

Fin

Ey siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos dos. Ya está. Estoy contenta ahora.

Nos vemos pronto

Ruby


End file.
